


hotter then hell

by sunsetpietro



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Crack, M/M, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I WRITE WHEN IM SLEEP DEPRIVED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetpietro/pseuds/sunsetpietro
Summary: all steve wanted to do was have a special night with his man





	hotter then hell

Steve oiled up his body, he was planning for this to be a special birthday surprise for his man. The lights had been dimmed, sending a soft glow across the bedroom, the brightest source of lights were provided by the few candles that he had lit and a bottle of expensive champagne was chilling in a bucketful of ice.

Now all he had to do was wait.

\----

"That was a good spar," Bucky breathily commented as Thor let out a hearty laugh, due to a few perks of being a demi-god it meant that he didn't tire easily. This is also a trait, that thanks to the super soldier serums that Steve and Bucky had, Steve and Bucky possessed.

"Think you can go get drinks afterwards Odinson?" Bucky teased as Thor made a face at the use of his second name but shook his head, apologetic. 

"I better head off to my sleeping quarters Bucky, I feel I am well overdue for sleep." Thor replied, Bucky looked slightly upset but quickly regained his composure.

"We can go to that coffee shop you like so much tomorrow?" Thor offered as Bucky nodded with a smile. They exchanged a sweaty man hug before parting ways.

Thor entered his sleeping quarters, eyes adjusting to the abnormal lights. He could swear that his lights were usually brighter then this, oh well, he could ask Tony about it at breakfast tomorrow.

He walked further to see a naked Captain America laying spread eagled on his bed. Thor screamed. Steve shot up as did Little Steve. Steve walked backwards into the lit candle which due to the oil that covered every inch of his skin, set him alight. Steve started squealing, running around naked and alight. 

"Steven! What in Odin's beard are you doing!" Thor shouted, grabbing Mjolnir as he didn't want his baby caught up in Steve's mess.

"I'M FUCKING ALIGHT YOU NORSE SHIT"

Bucky, Pietro and Clint ran in the room and noticing their usually calm and composed Captain a mess, started laughing. Clint grabbed his phone and started filming.

"OH GOD MY DICK IS ON FIRE, I HAVE NEVER FELT PAIN LIKE THIS BEFORE"

Bucky started facetiming Sam so the winged crusader didn't miss this moment. 

Tony ran in holding a glass of water and seeing that the victim of the fire attack was Steve. 

He drank the water and started laughing with the rest. 

After a while they stopped finding it funny and put out the fire. Steve sighed and sank on the floor.

"That man is constantly going to extremes, no?" Pietro said. The others looked confused as they left the Captain to his shame.

"I mean, first the ice and now the fire? I think he's looking to be Captain state of matter" 

Everyone started laughing harder then before.

\---

BONUS:

Wade snuck into the Captain's room, taking a selfie of their similar bodies before the latter's healed.

"Burnt Bros!" He exclaimed, as Steve looked up.

"I don't regret it!" He screamed as he jumped out of the 20th floor window onto the bustling streets below.


End file.
